


Typical Harrison

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alzheimer's Disease, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: At the very beginning, it's just some tiny sign.





	Typical Harrison

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：我不想破梗(虽然我打了tag)，但是这篇文最初的题目是《Still Harrison》，所以你应该能猜到一些

最开始只是一些细枝末节的迹象。

他突然忘记了怎么拼写“各向同性湍动（isotropic turbulence）”，办公软件自带的拼写纠正红线非常刺目。对普通人来说这是非常常见的事，但是对于他，哈里森·威尔斯，不可思议地拥有7个博士学位的尖端实验室带头人，拼写错误是他从未犯过的错。

哈里停止打字，拿起了旁边的马克杯，静默着啜了一口咖啡。电子邮件的提示声响起，杰西发来说要哈里记得今天是家庭日。巴里顶着乱糟糟的头发从卧室里走出来，赤/裸着一双长腿，只穿着他的衬衫。大男孩儿趿拉着拖鞋走进开放式的厨房打开冰箱门带着鼻音问哈里早饭想吃什么。

“Enchiladas.”

“哇哦，”巴里拿着牛奶从冰箱后面探出头来，“你还知道我只是你男朋友吧，还没有结婚就给我提这么复杂的要求吗？”

哈里放下马克杯，刻意忽视掉拼写错误带来的怪异感，“虽然我很喜欢欣赏你的裸/体，但是杰西马上就要来了。”

“今天已经是家庭日了？”巴里嘟囔着抱怨刚结束的连环劫案把他的时间占了个彻底，他得去超市采购一趟来应对今天。

“以前我和杰西都是吃外卖，现在继续也没什么。”

已经小跑进卧室换衣服的巴里大声回应，“不，哈里，只要我还是你的男朋友一天，我就不会让你和你女儿在家庭日吃没有感情的外卖。”

他的男朋友巴里·艾伦是中城的一名CSI，两个人的相识有一点戏剧化。尖端实验室变成了案发现场，年轻的CSI熟练地勘察现场，在看到哈里之后发出了惊叹。巴里忐忑地走过去询问哈里能不能给他签个名，哈里看着对方闪着光的绿眼睛鬼使神差地邀请了对方吃晚饭。后来他们就开始约会，在一起观赏了狮子座极大流星雨后顺利地滚/了床/单。于是伟大且丧偶的哈里森·威尔斯博士在年过半百之后也不能免俗地和同自己女儿差不多大的漂亮年轻人搞在了一起，而且他还在暗中计划向他的“花瓶男朋友”巴里求婚。他已经买好了戒指，对珠宝从来都没研究的他甚至征求了杰西的建议。如果他敢和巴里分手的话，杰西很可能会是第一个跑来踢爆他的头的人。

 

哈里在跑步机上慢跑，一阵空白袭击了他，他突然忘记了自己在哪儿甚至在跑步机上打了个趔趄，赶忙离开履带之后，那种与世界之间隔了一层巨大的玻璃幕墙的感觉依然萦绕在他的脑海里。电话铃声打破了这层隔膜，巴里傻乎乎的笑脸占满了手机屏幕，年轻人的声音传来，带着歉意，“抱歉哈里，有案子，我实在走不开，你不用等我了。”

“没关系，”哈里打开尖端实验室附带的健身房里的电视，新闻上正在紧急播报一起刚发生的煤气爆炸案，他在角落里瞥到了巴里的背影，“注意安全。”刚放下手机，杰西的短信就弹了出来询问他求婚计划的怎么样。哈里突然想起这不是他第一次经历这种迷失感，那天在商场选婚戒的时候，站在巨大的购物广场中央他同样被这种感觉袭击了，但是那次迷失远比这次要来得短促。

哈里察觉到了一些不对。他有7个博士学位，脑科学并非其中之一，但尖端实验室的一部分研究让他也对脑科学略有了解。哈里有一种感觉，他的脑子有了一处破损，而一些重要的东西正在从其中逐渐流逝。他预约了一名著名的神经医学专家，他知道巴里接下来一段时间都会被爆炸案缠地脱不开身，他有足够的时间来搞清楚自己身上的问题。

 

他做了核磁共振和一系列其他测试，排除了脑出血和脑缺血以及其他病变。神经医学专家思忖了一会儿，建议哈里去做一个基因上的测试。他认为哈里可能患上了早发性的阿茨海默综合症。

这听起来荒唐极了。从10岁起，哈里就为他的大脑自豪，他的大脑是他的基石，他的所有成就都来自于他的才智，医生却告诉他他要比那些无知蠢货更早地失去他引以为傲的大脑。没拿到结果前哈里还抱有一丝侥幸，医生却无情地宣判了他的死刑——他确诊了哈里的早发性阿茨海默综合症，并且告诉哈里杰西有50%的可能遗传了同样的疾病。

 

哈里坐在长餐桌前看着手上素色盒子里的戒指，他刚刚下定决定要开始一场新的旅程。银白色的戒指在暖色的灯光下闪着迷人的光辉，身旁的照片墙上也已经添上了巴里站在海边张开双臂跑向他的照片，还有杰西和巴里两个人一脸怪相而他站在中间假装无奈的家庭合影。时钟上的指针爬过格子，滴答的响声在空旷的房间里显得格外吵闹，早已过了午夜，钥匙转动的声音让哈里立刻收起了戒指。巴里一脸困倦地打开大门，一眼就看到了哈里，“你在等我？”

哈里点点头，神色有一些难以察觉的慌乱。巴里随意把钥匙扔在玄关的碗里，踢掉鞋子窜到哈里面前，温柔地亲吻哈里眼角的纹路。哈里把巴里抱到餐桌上和巴里交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，他稍微退开，亲吻巴里的鼻尖，想冲动地把藏进居家服口袋里的戒指拿出来，又想崩溃地告诉巴里医生的宣判。他看着巴里为了破案熬出来的黑眼圈，把巴里抱进怀里，“累吗？”

巴里额头枕在哈里肩上，咕哝了几句，呼吸渐渐放缓，竟然已经睡着了。哈里侧过头去靠住了巴里的头，眼睛盯着巴里背后的虚空，“……我爱你。”

 

即使哈里凌晨两点才抱着巴里睡着，生物钟的作用下他还是照常在5点醒来。往常他都会悄声起床，去客厅打开电脑就着咖啡开始工作。今天他像往常一样起床，太阳还没有羞怯地从地平线上露出她热烈的脸庞，蓝色的天光顺着没有完全拉紧的窗帘溜进卧室里。巴里趴在床上呼呼大睡，蜜色的背肌在白色的埃及棉被褥下半遮半掩，他的左侧肩胛骨上还有没褪去的吻/痕。哈里俯下身，手掌贴着巴里的肩颈连接处。巴里的脸上还有细小的绒毛，哈里看着巴里安详的睡颜，30岁左右的年龄差突然有了意义。他应该告诉巴里一切，在毁掉巴里的人生之前。他应该让巴里离开他，他的未来已经化为寸草不生的不毛之地，而他不该让巴里也留在那里，即使巴里可能会是他未来生活里的唯一蔷薇。

如果说人体是每七年就会更新一次的忒修斯之船，那么定义这个人还是原来那个人的锚点是不是就是他的记忆？哈里之前从未想过这么无聊的问题，他站起身，继续仔细打量熟睡的巴里，手伸进居家服的口袋里握紧了装戒指的盒子，恐惧地想象着自己将来有一天握着巴里的手却连巴里究竟是谁都想不起来的样子。他得让他走，他得……他得告诉杰西，如果杰西继承了他糟糕的那部分基因……在有了杰西之后，哈里第一次期待杰西不要那么像他，他默默祈祷杰西妈妈的基因……

哈里站在床边，看着第一缕阳光把巴里的皮肤照成瑰丽的金色，却满头冷汗地努力回忆着……杰西的妈妈，他最爱的女人……叫什么名字？

阿茨海默综合症最讽刺的一点就是你曾经越聪明，它侵蚀你的速度也就越快。

哈里单膝跪在床边，摇了摇巴里的肩膀，看着那双熟悉的漂亮绿眼睛睁开。

“哈里？”

“巴里……”哈里插在居家服口袋里的手握成了拳头，盒子尖锐的角硌得他手心生疼，“我们分手吧。”

END


End file.
